1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle lamp controlling device and method for controllably blinking a lamp such as a stop lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional stop-lamp merely is turned on as a brake pedal is worked. However, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. H01-158340 and Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. H02-100850 disclose stop lamp controls that are intended to improve visibility by blinking the stop lamp as the brake pedal is worked. The stop lamp is made bankable by providing a control unit 100 between the lamp switch SW and the lamp L, as shown in FIG. 3.
However, the control unit 100 between the lamp switch SW and the stop lamp L creates a higher possibility of trouble in a control process from the lamp switch SW to the stop lamp L. The trouble may cause the stop lamp L to neither blink nor even be turned on even though the brake pedal is worked.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a lamp controlling device and method that can controllably turn a lamp on even if there is trouble in the lamp controlling device for blinking the lamp.